The invention relates to a freewheel with a double cage which includes an internal cage ring, preferably made of metal, for example steel and an external cage ring preferably made of plastic. A catch means is formed integrally on an external ring. The external ring surrounds the external cage ring for an axially secured mounting of the freewheel.
One freewheel known in the art is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 87/107317.7. A number of cams are provided in the external housing of the external cage ring for the axial attachment of a double cage. The cams are inserted into a ring groove provided on the external ring of the freewheel.
A drawback of this prior art arrangement is the high cost of manufacturing involved in the production of the ring groove, particularly if the external ring is a hardened part.
The purpose of the present invention is to create a freewheel of the type mentioned which does not require great complex manufacturing and in which assembly is cost-effective.